The transport and use of various liquids and/or solids from a user's home, while travelling, is difficult and cumbersome. For example, purchase of a product in a liquid and/or solid form, for example a diaper cream, is typically purchased in a large tub, tube or a rectangular container that is not convenient for travelling with and using outside the home. Further, it is difficult to reliably store a portion of the cream from the original container to another more portable container for later use.
The use of various liquids and/or solids, for example a diaper cream, while travelling can also lead to leakage of the cream and/or drying out of the cream product, rendering the cream product less useful. Also, applying various liquids and/or solids, for example a diaper cream, while a person or child is at another location, such as in a day care setting, or during a diaper change in a home, can be difficult.
What is desired is a device and method for storing various liquids and/or solids in a holder that can maintain the liquid and/or solid during storage, make application of the liquid and/or solid easy and be disposed of after use. Embodiments of the present disclosure provide methods that address the above and other issues.